Somebody Save Me
by IxWritexSinsxNotxTragedies
Summary: Joe had it all; Fame, fortune and fans. Lots of them. One day he just decided to walk away. Loe.Eventually. NickxOC KevinxOC
1. Mistakes

Okay Everybody. I'm Back. Did you Miss me? Probably Not. I don't have that many fans. But anyway here is my new story. It used to be my weakness but my sister gave me the idea of naming it Somebody save me. So here goes. I took "Button Button" from Go Ask Alice.

* * *

Mistakes. They seem to be a big part of my life. Because I make a lot of them.

Mistake One-Falling down the stairs.

Gosh. I am so clumsy. If there were like an "Idiot Award" I would have definitely won it for my performance in " How to fall down the steps." Anyway. I walked into the bathroom. My head was killing me. I ran my hands through my hair trailing it with blood. I leaned my head against the cooling glass. I lifted my head up and stared at my self in the mirror. I looked messed up. I opened the mirror door. I reached into the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of painkillers. I shook some out without caring to read the dosage label. Because I was that kind of bad boy. That was just how I rolled. I popped them into my mouth. I washed off the blood. And fixed my hair. I closed the mirror door and saw my mom standing there. " Hey Joey. How are you feeling? Are you sure you are up for the show tonight?" I knew I didn't want to go on stage. I never wanted to go on stage any more. It wasn't any fun. I only did it for my fans who were becoming something that I didn't care so much about. But I had no choice. " Yeah Mom, I'm feeling better already." I lied.

Mistake Two- Going on stage

After taking those pills my performance wasn't so great. I was good but I was a little off my game. We got off stage for a break. " Hey Joe are you okay?" Hannah Asked when we got off stage. She was a good friend but was really nosey. It kind of got on my nerves. Especially when she would hang around Nick practically throwing herself at him. " Yeah. I'm fine. " I said starting to walking away. Nick grabbed my arm. "Are you sure. You seem a little distant" " I'm Okay." I lied. I was never okay. I hated doing this but I could never tell anybody that. I was " A Jonas Brother." That's the way it was and that was how it had to stay. It felt like everything slowed down when I shook Nick's hand off my arm. It was like I was walking in slow motion. Which was great because I always felt everything was moving too fast. And I just wanted it to slow down.

Mistake Three- Taking those pills

I know I took them before I went on stage but I guess taking those pills were a bigger mistake. When I got home I rushed upstairs telling everybody I was tired. I went to room and took like four more of those pills. I flopped on my bed waiting for everything to blur into one and slow down. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Mistakes Four-Experimenting

This mistake happened a couple of weeks after I first fell down the stairs. We had went to an after-party at one of the bands house and I guess I walked into the wrong room, because I walked in and there were two guys kneeling over a table, one guy in the back smoking and one guy carrying a tray of cokes. One of the guys came up to me. He said his name was Brian. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me in. I sat down on couch next to him. He looked at me. "Hey do you want to play a game called 'Button Button Who's got the Button.' " I nodded feeling unsure of what was going on. He handed me a Coke and I took a long gulp. I looked around seeing everyone else taking sips. Suddenly my eyes flooded with colors and everything started to twisting and turning. Purple and blue lights flashed in my vision that weren't there before. Wh-What's going on?" I asked and Brian answered, "Your tripping. Is this your first time?" I nodded. "Well this ought to be fun."He grinned and turned up the music. It seemed to pulse through me. I tried to stand up and fell. I had never felt anything like this. It was amazing. Colors were everywhere and I was super aware of everything yet totally out of touch. Everything was so surreal. I looked at a poster on the wall and it was like I could see every pixel it was made of. It was awesome. A few hours later Hannah and Kevin found me laying in the middle of the hallway. Kevin carried me to the car and we rode home. No one asked about why I was in the hall and I didn't care to tell them. The next morning I woke up with a headache from the night before. But the vivid memory of the night before was way more persuading then the small headache. That night I went back over there and I asked what was in those cokes. He said that they had hidden LSD in some of them and I was lucky enough to get the right coke. While I was there I saw some guys smoking and sniffing some stuff. I asked could I try some and the let me. I tried smoking something someone put in front of me and it was better than the night before. I got home and went straight to my room ignoring questions knowing I was totally messed up. From then on I kept using drugs, mostly pot and cocaine. I snorted it before our shows usually. It made it just a little more fun. But whenever I couldn't get anything I just took stuff from our medicine cabinets. That was enough to get me high. No one really noticed my behavior except Hannah/Miley's friend Lola. She was way cool and her hair reminded me of one of my trips. Anyway she was always asking me was I high, which I totally denied but I think she knew. She would like pick me up when I was too high or drunk to even walk., She was always saying that I needed help. But one day mom was cleaning out the cabinets and noticed., She yelled downstairs. "Hey guys, Have you noticed we are a little down on our medicine?" Everyone yelled no including me. I pretended I had no idea. Even though all the missing medicine was in my drawer. I had to be more careful.

Mistake Five-Getting caught

That had to be the dumbest thing I had ever did. Even dumber than falling down the stairs. After mom was suspicious about the medicine. How could I have gotten caught. ,I am so, so, so stupid. Gosh. I had walked into the house and into my room where my mom was sitting on my bed crying. I looked at her "What's up Ma?"I asked. She looked up at me. Her eyes were red. ,She looked angry and sad at the same time. "What's up?" She began. "What's up. You tell me what's up. "What is this."She held up a box where I kept everything. "Uh Ma-" I stammered and she started screaming. "What is this Joseph? Are you taking drugs now?" She took out a bottle of assorted pills. "Is this where our medicine has been going huh?" She threw the bottle at me and it hit the wall and scattered. She threw a bag of white powder at me. I bent down to pick it up. "What is this? Get up. Are you honestly going to crawl all over the ground for your precious drugs? Huh? Answer Me!" I opened my mouth to say something but she flopped down on my bed and began crying more. "Why Joseph. Why would you do this." I took a step closer. " Ma it's not what you think." I put my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "Don't touch me. Explain Why?" She asked and stood up. I couldn't say anything. "Why?" She cried again." "Because. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being me. I'm tired of living the dream. I tired of being watched over. I just wanted to be alone." I heard a sniffle. I turned around and saw everybody standing behind me. Everyone was staring at me weirdly. My dad stepped closer to me. "Joe we just want to help you and understand your problem." Help me" I said skeptically. "I don't need help, and I don't have problem." He looked me straight in the eyes and put his hands on my face. "Joseph, Are you high right now?' I couldn't believe him. I pushed his hands off my face. " Of course I'm not high." "Are you sure Joseph. We just want to help you." He took another step forward. " I told you I don't need help." "Joseph-" I screamed. "I told you I don't need any damn help." I pushed him and he almost fell. " Joseph are the drugs making you act like that?" I got angrier.

Mistake Six-Attempting to hit my dad

Yeah that was stupid. I took a step toward him. "No. it's not the drugs. It's you always pressuring me. I'm getting tired of it." I lunged at him and Kevin stepped in the way. I tried to push past him and he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the ground. I swung at him my fist contacting his face, but he didn't hit me. I kept swinging and he just let me hit him. "Get off of me!" I screamed. " No Joseph, your out of control." He said. I rolled over pushing him off of me. " I'm tired of being in control." I stood up and walked to the door where Frankie and Nick were. A tear fell from Frankie's eye and Nick looked away. I walked out side to calm down. I went back inside about five minutes later when everyone cleared my room and grabbed some things. In less than thirty minutes I was riding away from my home going no where.

Mistake Seven-Leaving home

Leaving home. I never thought I would miss it. My mom, my dad. my brothers. I had left home and I couldn't go back. I had been crashing on Lily's couch until I could find a place to stay. I had found an apartment still in the 'Bu. (Malibu. I just like to call it that.) I had been away for like 9 months now, and it's hard to admit but I missed everything. I began feeling like there was an empty void from being away so long so I tried to fill it with drugs. I tried all kinds of drugs. Which put me in a bad place because I was losing money fast. There was one time that I had to something really bad for the drugs. I remember it like it was yesterday. It probably was I had lost track of time. I walked into my apartment and snorted the cocaine. The drug I did most. I walked over to my mirror and ran my hand through my hair. Something glittered. I looked at my ring. My purity ring. I walked over to my and sat on the floor beside of it. Leaning against it, my eyes still glued to it. I stared at it. I wasn't pure anymore. The things I did for those drugs were the farthest thing from pure. I took of my ring and held it between my fingers. The only way I was able to keep this apartment was because I slept with my landlord. I felt my eyes tear up. Nothing I ever do is pure. I threw the ring across the room. Tears finally fell. I'm not pure anymore.

Mistake Eight-Giving up hope

* * *

Well that's it. tell me what you think. Please review. The more you revieew the more i write. I probably just lost a lot of reviewers by saying that. Well anyway, Review.


	2. Guardian Angel

* * *

Hey guys its me! I was gonna update more recently but my computer was being a butt! I am so sorry. I had actually gotten the second chapter completed but it got deleted, and I was stupid enough not to write it down. So here you go! Oh yeah, I should probably mention that each chapter will be in a different point of view.

* * *

NICK

I walked sullenly down the stairs. The same stairs that Joe had fallen down. It had been almost a year since he had left. I was still pretty messed up. When Joe left he had taken my whole life with him. He had stolen my best friend, my career. Everything I had ever wanted in my life.

"Hey Nickel," Kevin yelled to me as I stalked past him. "How's life?"

"Not worth living." I said as I plopped down on the couch. I reached past him for the remote.

"Nick," He began sternly.

"Yeah I know. Don't talk like that. We are blessed to be alive and have the lives that we do, Yada yada, blah blah blah, the Father, the Son, the Holy ghost, Hallelujah, Amen" I mocked. I flipped through the channels. He sighed and got up.

"Are you hungry Nick?" He asked. I shook me head no, not looking up from the T.V.

"Did you take your medicine?" I shrugged. I never really took my medicine anymore. Joe had got addicted to prescription drugs, what's the chance that I wouldn't?

Kevin threw his hands up in exasperation. "Mom!" He called. "Maybe she will be able to knock some sense into you."

My mom came out of the kitchen and smiled at us. Even though she tried to hide it, I could see how every time she looked at us she saw the remains of her lost son.

"Yes Kevin?" I could feel her shooting worried glances into the back of my head.

"It's Nick, again, he-" I tried to tune him out. I turned the channel again.

"Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again." Joe's voice rang out clearly from the T.V. it took me by surprise. The music faded to the background and a new voice spoke.

" This is E!'s True Hollywood story. The Jonas Brothers, a household name gone wrong. The band of brothers-" Kevin yanked the cord out of the wall. I tried to click it on.

"You shouldn't watch that." Kevin said. I continued to click the remote.

"Nick," Kevin came and sat beside of me. I didn't look up. I kept clicking.

"Turn it back on." I whispered. My hand kept clicking in an unconscious movement.

"Don't do this. Not in front of mom." Kevin pleaded. He reached for the remote and I jerked away.

"Turn it back on Kevin, Now!" I yelled. I stopped clicking and my hand flicked the remote across the room in one swift movement. It crashed against the wall and smashed into pieces. I spared a glance across the room towards my mom. I wish I hadn't. Her eyes welled with tears. I realized how crazy I looked. I got up to leave the room. My head reeled from the sudden movement. My eyes rolled around searching for something to focus on. They found nothing. Before I could register what was happening, the ground rushed up to meet my face and shake hands.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The room I was in was unfamiliar to me. The walls were super-white and the floor was speckled. The curtains were a deep forest-y green. Or something like that. I wasn't Tim Gunn, after all. A hospital room. It was all disorienting.

"Mom? Dad? Kevin?" I asked. My hand searched for someone.

"Oh, Nicky," My mom cried. Her voice cracked with emotion. She grabbed my hand. I looked down at her hand. The contrast was striking. My skin looked pale and pasty.

Kevin stepped from a corner. "Hey Nickel." I waved my translucent hand.

"Where's dad?" I asked him.

" He had to, uh, work." Kevin said crossing his arms.

"I was so scared. I thought you would never wake up. I thought I was going to lose another-" She didn't finish the sentence, but I got the drift. A beeping noise in the background quickened and my breathing stopped.

"Nick, calm down." I looked around to see who had spoken. The voice was as unfamiliar to me as the room, yet I felt I knew it.

Almost at once my heart rate decelerated, and my breathing had picked up like normal.

The mysterious voice belonged to a girl. She wasn't very tall, maybe 5'0. She had short dark hair that fell only to her shoulders. She had on the same gown as I did. Must be a patient. Her voice was soft, yet it commanded my attention. Held me captive.

"I'm Analeigh." She walked over to my bed full of grace. I scratched my head and a tube pulled at my skin.

"Um, do I know you? Should I?" My usually dead voice was full of foreign emotion. Curiosity had taken over.

"Of course not. But I know you." Words that should have sounded stalkerish coming from anyone else, sounded right on her lips. "I heard we had a newcomer and decided to drop by. I've been in here so long, I feel as if I'm the welcoming committee." Her voice was sad towards the end of her words. Her head shifted down.

I ignored the strange impulse to reach out towards her. To comfort her. Wow, an impulse. It had been so long since I had had one of those.

"Don't worry, she isn't a crazy fan. She's real." Kevin said. The thought had never crossed my mind.

"It's weird though, because it's like all she has to do is be in the room and you are better. Like when you first got here, she came in the room and your heartbeat was stronger. It's strange."

"Analeigh, Hun, time for your tests." A round nurse came in the room. Analeigh nodded and walked out of the room.

I stared after her as she disappeared down the hall. I looked over at Kevin. He looked deep in thought.

" Analeigh is such an angel." my mother spoke.

"I know what she reminds me." Kevin exclaimed suddenly making me jump..

"With the healing thing. It's like she is a real life angel. A guardian angel. It's like, I can even imagine her with wings."

I look at the door and thought.

"Hmm. A guardian angel." I spoke quietly.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm sorry again that it took so long to update, But I hope you guys like it! Fingers crossed. Please review. Thanks.


	3. I'm no superman

Okay. I forgot to give you a disclaimer. I own NOTHING!!! Not the characters, not their personalities, NOTHING. Except the plot. :) Sorry that this is so short.

Kevin

Nick was asleep and quiet, For once. He slept through the night, but he whimpered and groaned and cried. But after being with Analeigh he was calmer. Nick rolled over and moaned a little.

I motioned for my mom to stay sitting down and walked over to his bed. This stuff is hard. It's like Joe left and I'm supposed to become freaking Superman. I'm supposed to be strong for everybody. For mom, for Nick, for Frankie. And Dad is never around. He says he 'has to work, since we were no longer touring.'

I know that's bullshit because he just can't deal with Joe leaving and Nick being sick. So I have to play dad. Like I can deal with it. I leaned back in the chair I was in.

I can't deal with it.

They say a soldier is never supposed to blow his composure, even when he has the weight of the whole world on his shoulder. That's how I felt. Like when Joe left I was thrown into this intense battle without even knowing it.

I feel like if I screw up I could damage all of the lives around me. Everyone needs me, but they don't realize that I need someone. Anyone. Just to help me, to hold me when I'm crying. But that won't happen. I have to hold my emotions inside, otherwise our family would crumble.

My mom got up and kissed Nick on the head.

"Kev, I'm going to head home okay. I'll be back in the morning." She whispered end kissed me on the cheek. I nodded. " Why don't you come home too?" She asked.

"I'm fine here, but you go ahead." I settled into a chair that I would most likely spend the night in.

The truth was that I couldn't bear to go there without Nick. It sucked enough that I didn't have Joe. Even if I was still pissed at Joe. It was all his fault.

Nick didn't deserve this. Frankie didn't deserve this. Mom didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve this.

No one did.

I leaned back in the chair listening to the steady beep of the machinery.

I put my arms behind my back and drifted off to sleep.

If I ever did finally break, I hope somebody would catch me and handle my family. Ha. It was a nice thought while it lasted. I had to stay strong. I was big brother. Superman.


End file.
